Hack:Prophecy
by Angel of the Dark Chaos
Summary: The world is in trouble, but it is many years since the dot hackers have finally left the world. With the new danger facing the world it lays in the hands of all the hackers of the game, the very people that caused the world to fail. Will they save the wo
1. Log On

.Hack/PROPHECY

Disclaimer. I do not own any part of .Hack

* * *

**Chapter 1: Log On**

Keto Hero seemed like any other teenager. He loved hanging with friends, computers, video games, karate; he even was on the soccer team of his high school. Even though his grades were high and he could of finished high school a year earlier he stayed to be with his friend. He was a good person and helped many people. If you did not like him it was no problem with him, he'd still treat as a normal person and continued his life. No worth worrying over stupid things was what he told people when he was asked about it.

After practice he walked up to his house, taking of his shoes at the door. His mom hated how he tracked in mud from practice. Then he checked the fridge. There was a note left on it by his mom. She was always busy and he never saw much of her. They worked hard to live in their house, even Keto took a job to help out, but she never let him give her the money. "You worked for it, you keep it." He never needed it, maybe a night at the movies or a quick bite at a raman stand, nothing more then simple things. It worried him so he helped out with grouches and other things.

_Keto I left some food in the fridge for your dinner. I'll be home later tonight. Hope you do well on your game this weekend. __Love Mom_

"You work to hard." He said as he took out the meal and ate it as he walked into his room. Laying his bag on the floor next to his door as he entered. He almost spilt the food as he slid the bag off his shoulder. After he finished it, he set the bowel on his desk. He took a quick shower to change into some normal clothes. He finally sat down at his computer and flipped on the screen, the familiar blue screen as it loaded and the hum of the modem. Then he placed the helmet on his head and picked up the controller.

**Welcome to the world**

He headed to the screen where he could log into his character, his eyes now his. He had to make a new one only a couple of weeks earlier. The admen had to delete him, he hacked the character and caused a few problems, one not his intention. His character was a blade master, he liked them the best. He worked hard on his character and spent many hours on it. Each character he made, was a new personality, a new person.

For the world anything was possible. He had long hair that seemed to stick out in odd angles; it was a dark blue, black mixing with it. It matched his eyes. On his face he had a black arrow. His clothes were odd and a little tampered with. It was a traditional Japanese fighter suit; his left arm had a long sleeve that wrapped around his arm, while the other was completely gone, cut from the shoulder. It was all trimmed in white. It took him a good day to finish it, and he was happy with it. He was not going to let this character get deleted. It was only harmless fun anyway. He loved being able to mess with the encryption of codes and bend them to his ways. He never did anything to harm another character, only just to make the game interesting.

He pulled up his friends list, he sighed at the disappointment. None of his friends where on, they did have exams coming up, but he needed at least a mage to handle the healing. He was after the rare item called the ice cube. It was not the most powerful weapon or a worthy item. It was meant for trade, and he was a bit of a collector of odd things. Only one place held this item, so it made it rare. He guessed he could look for a mage to tag along. He walked the streets of Mac Anu and looked for anyone that seemed worthy of joining him.

As he walked he finally found a girl mage. She was leaning on the rails of the bridge. She had a black outfit on that left little to imagine. Now that he thought of it he never saw a character suit like it before. It clung to her body before it dropped from her waist and covered her feet. It traced her avis figure very well and even her blond hair went well with the outfit, even under the pointed witches hat. He must have been staring for a while, because she looked at him and laughed a bit. "You need something? ' She asked. Even the voice matched her beauty. Though he new it could be anyone on these computers. He would take the chance for the help.

"I need a mage to accompany me on my travels."

"Well I am a mage, and I would be happy to help."

"Thank you." He said as he put in the bow command. She returned the bow. He gave her his membership card and she returned it with hers. He quickly invited her and she accepted, her stats now available to him. She would work, she was two levels lower than him but her equipment was impressive. The walked to the gate as he called out.

"**Hideous Organ Market Scaffold"

* * *

**

A little slow I think, but I promis it will pick up later on. i just want to see if this caches peoples intrest. No piont in posting it if no one likes it. Please R&R 


	2. First sign of a Problem

* * *

**Chapter 2: The first sign of a problem**

They warped to the place he called out. The surroundings were amazing. He often wished they could simulate touch into the world. It was dark like the sun had just set, the cool grass looking like the wind pushed on it. He lifted up a hand as though to feel it and nothing triggered the feeling for his body to react. The buildings seemed to be giant mushrooms.

"It's pretty isn't it? By the way I never got your name. You were in such a rush to get here. My name is Sakura the mage. Nice to meet you." She did another bow and smiled warmly. Though they were only actions of her character, he felt like it was a real person.

"I am sorry for that. My name is Kaiu Yamainu the Blademaster. I am glad you joined me on such short notice." He returned the bow. They talked as they walked to the dungeon.

"That name seems odd. Are you foreign?"

He saw nothing wrong in telling his country. It was not like she knew his real name, and his house is one of many. "I am from Japan."

"It is amazing how far people can be. I live in the U.S."

"It is amazing how far we live, yet we can speak right now….." His words were cut short by activating a portal. They were to occupied to realize that they walked into it. It seemed simple enough a Water Mage and a Heavy Metal. He took after the seemingly fat warrior and slashed a few times taking a little damage.

"MeAni Kruz!" Could be heard coming from Sakura as her dark spell hit the water mage, the skulls cracking upon the monster. It quickly faded away and handed out the experience evenly.

"Maybe we should watch were we walk for now on. Or we can call a friend." He pulled out a flute and played a song. Out of nowhere an Iron grunty came up to Keto's character.

"Do you need something master? Clang Clang."

"We need your assistance to get to the dungeon." The grunty let the two climb on and dashed towards the dungeon, the monsters no longer bothering them. They reached the entrance. It was a hole that led into one of the giant mushrooms. He sent the grunty back and the two ventured into the dungeon.

The walls were of stone and had strange markings on them. A bit different then its outer shell, but that's how the world was. You could never imagine what might happen once you enter it. They walked the dungeon fighting more monsters.

The more he watched her, the more he thought her a great fighter, her magic abilities where amazing and she was very skilful. "BiVak Rom" She called out as a fire tornado surrounded a thousand trees. Kaiu finished off a Hungry Grass and ran to finish her job.

"Ani Crack." He said as his blade coursed with darkness and he jumped up slicing the monster from head to toe. Again the creature died and handed them experience. A little tune went off as Sakura leveled up. "Congrats." He said.

"Thank you now lets heal before we continue. Ola Repth" A light surrounded them and they were fully healed. The made it threw the three floors fast and finally found the statue. It was a warrior holding a blade. Kaiu walked up and opened the chest. "I know it's not much but here." He handed her the two Yellow Cards. Which she took and said thank you.

"It was an interesting day. Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

"Sure" He said as he bent down to get the Ice Bar. The reason he started this trip. As he touched it the world seemed to lag for a moment and a green line came threw his screen. Like old computers get when there resolution is wrong or the video card could not handle it. All the colors changed and switched back as fast as it happened. "What was that?" He asked his friend.

"Kaiu watch out!" He turned to see the statue fall. Not in its normal fashion it fell out of its area and the blade was heading for Kaiu. He moved to the side at the last moment and it fell to the floor and quickly shattered into data and disappeared.

"I know that's not normal. Lets leave." She nodded and he pulled out a Spirit Ocarina. He played it and they were warped to the field of darkness. Everything seemed normal. Like nothing happened. He logged out and met up with her back in town. "Do you think you can meet up with me tomorrow?"

"Yes I will be on later though. Will that be alright?"

"Yes that will be fine. I want to search into this a little more."

"Yes I want to see it to. Well it looks like we will be seeing more of each other." She laughed and logged out. She was an odd one but she seemed like a good player. If he wanted someone to search with this, she seemed the best to watch his back. He looked at a clock he encoded into the program, it was late and he needed sleep for the game tomorrow. He logged off and set down the controller, then removed the helmet.

"This is very odd, what is happening?" He asked himself as he climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep. His screen continued to glow and then a message appeared.

_That was no accident. Something is happening. Your actions will either destroy the world or save it, the world rest in your hands. Keto Hero._

The screen shut off after the text was typed. Who wrote this strange message and why did it leave Keto with such a burden?"

* * *

Well this is my second entry. I hope it picked up a little more for you. Much more to come, please keep reviewing. I hope you enjoy this story. 


End file.
